


Moonflowers

by becauseISaidSo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, you may get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseISaidSo/pseuds/becauseISaidSo
Summary: Luna comes into Ginny’s coffee shop one day and Ginny cannot keep her eyes off of her.  In typical Linny fashion, Ginny pines, Luna is honest and kind, and eventually they drink coffee (well… tea).





	

She started showing up in April.  The flowers were blooming in the small garden Hermione had made her plant in front of the shop.  In retrospect it had been a good idea, it certainly brightened up the deck and they made Ginny happy when she arrived at god-knows-what-hour-o-clock every morning.  It had been a Tuesday, and the morning rush had calmed down into a small trickle and the regulars who camped out for hours on end.  Ginny didn’t mind.  They bought coffee and lunch and there was never a shortage of tables.  She’d ordered a lemon tea and set up in the window seat on the far end of the shop.  Ginny couldn’t help but watch her.  She always had a laptop open in front of her, but she was rarely typing.  Most days, she was pouring over four brightly colored, well loved notebooks, or staring out the window.  It was this that intrigued Ginny most of all.  She would stare for long stretches of time, and Ginny couldn’t figure out what she was looking at.  Every now and then she would flip through the notebooks and make a note here or there, but then she’d go back to staring. But then there were days where all she did was type.  In short sharp bursts as if her mind was crafting every word she was writing before she let her fingers touch the keys. Even when she was staring out the window, she was never idle.  Her legs were always bouncing slightly, or she was twisting a napkin in her ringed fingers, sure signs that her mind was working even if she wasn’t typing. Sometimes, when she didn’t have a napkin, she would twist her hair.  The long strands of blond that seemed to be everywhere at once, yet never in her way. On the days where she would type, though, she would wind her hair up in a loose knot on the top of her head, sticking what much be a pencil through it and getting to work.  Most of the time, however, it was down, long, flowing down her back, and always moving as if she was in a perpetual slight breeze.

It wasn’t until May that Ginny realized she was waiting for her.  She never showed up at the same time, but it was always before ten, usually before nine.  Ginny started to learn her habits.  If she was early she’s usually order breakfast, but if she was later it would just be the lemon tea.  Ginny offered to spice the tea a bit, one time, even attempted suggesting something different on the menu, but she just shook her head and smiled, “I like the lemon, thanks.”  And Ginny blushed and hid in her office for the rest of the morning. 

In June a man started visiting her.  A kind looking man with sandy hair and a round face.  He would never stay long.  Often only for lunch or for a cup of tea or coffee in the early afternoon.  Always the same man, always on Thursdays.  Ginny found herself resenting him, though she had no reason.  Whenever he was there, she would put the laptop and the notebooks away, sometimes leaving her hair in that bun on top of her head.  They would hug and chat for an hour or so, and then he’d be gone and she’d pull out her laptop from the bright floral bag that she kept with her at all times and get back to work.

In July Ginny brought her her first complementary pastry.  She’s found the recipe in the depth of her mother’s kitchen the previous weekend and had been so excited she hadn’t gone to sleep, but gone straight to the shop and started baking.  She’s run out of cinnamon at four in the morning, and hadn’t been found until Alicia arrived at five, covered in flour and crying because she’s finally gotten it right.  There hadn’t been a big enough batch to put on the menu that day, but Ginny had wanted to show it off.  The girl had gotten there late that morning and Ginny brought the pastry over with her lemon tea.  She’s given Ginny a blank stare when she’s set the dish down in front of her, and smiled slightly as Ginny stammered through the explanation of what it was.  “Does it have butter in it?  I’m vegan,” and Ginny had muttered an apology, taking the pastry back and crying in her office until she finally fell asleep around noon.

In August the man didn’t come alone.  He brought a boy with him.  A small child of about two who looked exactly like the man.  Ginny watched them closely, trying to determine their relationship, but it was impossible without eavesdropping and the window seat was too far from the counter.  Ginny considered no longer playing music, the better to hear.

In September the man stopped coming.  She didn’t seemed perturbed by it.  Her habits rarely changed, but Ginny noticed that more of her days were spent typing now and she kept a pencil behind her ear, readily available in case a she would find a page in the notebooks that would need an annotation. Ginny wondered what she was going to do about the flowers out front.  They were beginning to die and Ginny had never exactly had a green thumb.

In October Hermione had told Ginny exasperatedly to just talk to her, “For christ sake you don’t even know her name!”.  Ginny had blushingly tried to start a conversation the next day, but she’s just smiled sweetly while taking the tea, “My name’s Luna,” and gone back to her table.  Alicia didn’t let Ginny live it down for a while, and Ginny reminded herself that for conversation to happen she couldn’t be a blundering idiot.

In November Ginny successfully mastered the vegan custard, bringing it over to Luna after lunch on a Monday.  “Just something extra,”  Luna had smiled and thanked her and chuckled when Ginny blurted out that it was vegan and that she knew Luna was vegan and therefore it was okay to eat and- “Oh I’m only vegan during the J months,” she’s said, very seriously.  But she’d taken the custard and eaten the whole thing.  Alicia had shown Ginny her napkin once she’d left for the day.  Luna had written “ _Thank You”_  on the corner.  Alicia had to blackmail Ginny into throwing it away.

In December she smiled a lot and drew dew hearts and stars and other things that Ginny couldn’t make out on the glass of the window.  Her hair was up and she was typing every day now.  She had more energy than Ginny had seen yet and it was intoxicating to watch.  A woman with a green handbag and shifty manner visited her one day and Ginny had to stop herself from vaulting over the counter and stopping Luna from making whatever deal it was they were hashing out.  But Luna just smiled that half smile and the woman left looking angry and disgruntled.

In January she stopped coming into the shop.  The window seat remained empty and they had more lemon tea than they’d had in a long time.  Ginny hadn’t even finished perfecting the vegan croissant (it being a J month and all).  But one Wednesday she didn’t show.  And she wasn’t there on Thursday, or Friday, or any day the next week.  She was simply gone.

In February Hermione told Ginny she needed a hobby, that she hadn’t even been friends with Luna let alone dating her, that it was stupid to get worked up about someone who she barely knew. But Ginny had just ordered another scotch and told Hermione to shut up if she knew what was good for her.

In March Ginny fucked Lavender Brown.  It wasn’t a smart decision.  It wasn’t something she’d fancy doing again.  But it had been a distraction, and it seemed to reset her.  She stopped waiting for the long sheet of blonde hair. She got another cartilage piercing and gave Alicia a promotion.  She cleaned out the garden in front of the shop and tried to figure out what flowers she wanted to plant in the coming year.

In April she decided to go on vacation.  She spent two wonderful weeks with her brothers on the edge of the sea, watching her nieces and nephews play and teaching them how to play football the proper way. She liked the smell of the sea and feeling of the sand between her toes.  She sat on the roof looking at the moon, talking to Ron, drinking whiskey, and smoking cigarettes until the sun came up and they would climb back through the window and fall asleep in the same bed like they used to do when they were kids. 

In May she planted moonflowers and Hermione rolled her eyes at her and told she was being stupid and sentimental and Ginny gave her the bird and planted pink camellia’s and sweet peas. 

In June she made vegan pastries and actually put them on the menu.  Alicia chuckled, remembering finding Ginny covered in flower.  Ginny smiled too.  She had been crazy, surely, crazy about a girl she’s never gotten the courage to introduce herself to.

In July she tried giving up meat only to falter when she realized that included bacon.  Hermione told her that vegetarian diets can work really well when properly substituted but Ginny was unable to find a proper substitute to bacon and broke down at the smell of her own breakfast sandwiches.

In August the shop got a package.  It was dropped off with the rest of the mail, a small cardboard parcel with the Amazon logo stamped on it.  It was addressed to “The Kind Redhead” and no one in the shop could remember ordering anything.  Ginny tore the package open and discovered a book: _Tales from the Equator: A collection of memoirs, stories and legends from Ecuador, Colombia, Brazil, the Republic of Congo, the Democratic Republic of Congo, Uganda, Kenya, Somalia, and Indonesia._   Ginny stared at the book which was hardcover, green and had a spinning globe on the front, the name ‘Lovegood’ stamped across the bottom.  She opened it, turning the pages almost gingerly.  The title page had the author’s full name, _Luna Lovegood_.  Ginny’s heart skipped a beat.  She kept turning pages.  On the dedication page she stopped.

> _I would like to dedicate this book to my mother who taught me to explore and to believe that everything is possible. I hope you like Peru, and I’m sorry I couldn’t get you to the top of Machu Picchu like you wanted, though I imagine the wind will take you that way once in a while.  
>       I would also like to dedicate this book to my father, who taught me to believe in myself and to not care about what others thing, for caring simply gets in the way.  
>       Finally, I would like to dedicate this book to the staff at the Harpies Cafe.  This book was written there and would not be finished if it wasn’t for the kindness and hospitality they showed me.  They have excellent vegan custard, and not just during the J months. None of this would be possible it wasn’t for them and the proprietor’s kindness._

In September Ginny made the vegan custard a regular menu item and began ordering more almond milk than regular milk.  They sold copies of Luna’s book and Ginny felt at ease and confident for the first time since Luna had walked into her shop.  

In October Ginny and Hermione went on a girls weekend.  They went to London and went out dancing. They drank too much wine and giggled like school children.  Hermione got a tattoo and cried during the whole thing.  Ginny held her hand and laughed and they reminisced about their school days.

In November Ginny took a morning off, coming in right before noon.  She greeted the new guy - Colin - and began prepping for the lunch rush that would hit at any moment. It wasn’t until she heard a soft “Excuse me” that Ginny paid any attention to the customers in her shop. 

It was Luna.  She was standing in front of the counter, her bright floral bag swung over her shoulder, a pencil behind her ear.  She’d gotten a hair cut and was sporting a pixi much closer to Alicia’s style than the Hermione-esq bush she had been reaching last time she’s seen her.  She was smiling in that vague way that made Ginny’s heart leap.  

“I see you got my package then,” said Luna, gesturing towards her book on display next to the cash wrap.  

Ginny was staring at her, her mind playing tricks, her mouth open slightly as Luna continued to smile bemusedly at her.  “Hi,” Ginny breathed at last, smiling and staring at her, “you- you’re back,”

Luna nodded, “And you’re still here,” it was not a question, “I quite thought you would have sold this place and would be running a catering business or something at this point,” Ginny gazed at her, “But maybe you like it here. I wouldn’t blame you, it is nice, isn’t it?”

Ginny grinned, “Would you like some lemon tea?”

“Oh yes please,” said Luna, smiling, “And maybe you would like to have some too?” 

Ginny blinked, her brain catching up with the words.  She cleared her throat, undoing her apron, “If you don’t mind?” she hesitated.  Did Luna mean what she thought she meant?

“Not at all!” Luna smiled and turned from the counter.

Ginny turned to Colin, tossing him her apron, “Call Alicia, tell her I need to take the whole day today and to come in and help you with the lunch rush,”  Colin stammered, but nodded.

Ginny looked across the room at Luna who was pulling out her laptop and some new notebooks.  Ginny smiled, “And bring us two lemon teas, will you?” she said to Colin before heading over to the window seat at the back of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my [tumblr](https://youvegotenoughnerve.tumblr.com), [here](https://youvegotenoughnerve.tumblr.com/post/157513977946/linny-coffee-shop-au-drabble-word-count). 
> 
> I love all comments, hanks for reading!


End file.
